


Passing Time

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-11
Updated: 2002-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some it's a way to pass the time; for others, so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

## Passing Time

by Pablo

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/elegant_slumming/>

* * *

TITLE: Passing Time 

AUTHOR: Pablo 

EMAIL: little_claps@yahoo.com 

DISTRIBUTION: List archives OK, anyone else just ask. Archived on Elegant Slumming <http://www.obsessedmuch.net/elegant_slumming/>

SPOILERS: Set during Kinetic, spoilers up until then. 

CLASSIFICATION: Whitney/Wade 

SUMMARY: For some it's a way to pass the time; for others, so much more. 

**RATING: NC-17**

FEEDBACK: Think of it like karma. 

DISCLAIMER: They belong to Gough and Millar blah, blah, blah. 

DEDICATION: Thanks to Yvette for the beta. For Hope because we all know the world needs more Whitney. _BG_

* * *

Wade's not surprised when it actually happens. He and Whitney have been dancing around the subject, very pointedly not mentioning what's been going on between the two of them but Wade has a feeling that's only made it even harder to avoid. 

He's not surprised when in the early hours of morning, Whitney, instead of crashing out on the couch he seems to have become permanently attached to these days, actually trails after Wade as he finally stumbles off to sleep. 

What does surprise Wade however is the fact that they don't fuck. That instead Whitney just crawls into bed, strips off his clothes and falls asleep next to him. Only a few moments later he feels the other man's arm wrap around his chest as Whitney burrows closer. Warm length of Whitney's body against him. 

Wade thinks about saying something but Whitney's almost asleep already. Too many beers and too many problems that drinking can't erase have pushed him over the edge of exhaustion. 

Wade really should kick him out, kick him in the ass for thinking he can take so many liberties. Instead, he matches his breathing to Whitney's own and after a few moments he too is asleep. 

* * *

Wade recognises a lot of himself in Whitney. It's unmistakable really. If Wade is really honest with himself it's what made him walk up to Whitney that day in Fordmans. 

Similar backgrounds but it's something so much more than that. He can see it in Whitney's eyes. The way that he watches other people. For somebody so confident there's something in Whitney that's just screaming to be dominated. 

Wade doesn't like surprises so he decides to himself that things are going to be a little different tonight. 

* * *

Wade moves the almost empty bottle he's holding in his hand to his mouth and drinks the rest of the beer. It's late; the others have all gone to bed except for Taylor who crashed a couple of hours ago. 

His snoring's the only sound in the room. Whitney's sitting quietly in the chair opposite Wade, one of his hands is under the sleeve of his shirt. Unconsciously rubbing where Wade had marked him. Wade can tell that Whitney doesn't even know he's doing it. It's gotta be hurting him a little but that glazed look that passes over Whitney's face tells Wade pretty succinctly that that's just as much a part of why he's doing it in the first place. 

Whitney's licking his lips, lost deeply in thought. Wade wonders to himself what would happen if he just pushed Whitney back and started licking wet trails around the outline of his tattoo? If that would get Whitney any harder than he already is. 

Wade stands up and it takes a few moments for Whitney to even notice he's moved. Wade smiles to himself as he hears Whitney follow him out of the room. 

This time Wade's waiting for him, standing by the door to his room with his arms folded across his chest. It almost looks like Whitney's gonna chicken out but when Wade starts to smile; the same expression takes over Whitney's face. 

Wade closes the door behind them. 

* * *

Everybody wants to be accepted, anybody who says any different is merely deluding themselves. Wade knows however that some people want it more than others. That they'll do anything for it in fact. 

"You're a fucking slut, Whitney. That's your problem." 

Wade pushes him back on the bed, there's this flicker of shock that clouds across Whitney's eyes but it's soon replaced by something completely different. Wade just smiles down at him; he isn't at all surprised that Whitney knows exactly how this should work. He wasn't lying when he called him a slut. 

Whitney's fumbling at his belt, popping open Wade's fly and Wade just rocks against the pressure of Whitney's hand. It snakes inside the opening in his pants and Whitney's long fingers wrap around the shaft of Wade's cock through the white cotton of his boxers. 

He doesn't need to be shown what to do; Whitney seems to be a natural in fact. Another thing they have in common. 

Wade's voice is low and broken, he barely recognises himself as his eyes drift closed. He rides the jerky rhythm that Whitney starts as he frees Wade's cock from its constraint. 

'That's right." 

His voice fades off as he starts to buck his hips. 

He and Whitney really are so very alike. 

The hot wetness of Whitney's mouth surrounds the tip of his cock and Wade reaches out and instinctively cups the back of the other man's head. Wade's fingers thread through the blonde strands of Whitney's hair. 

"Love that, don't you? Fucking cocksucker." 

All that Whitney can do in response is moan, his mouth is filled with the hard length of Wade's cock. There's no respite as Wade moves his other hand down to the side of Whitney's head. Holds him still until those blue eyes look up imploringly at his own. Wade uses his hands to control the pace of Whitney's movements, slows him down. 

A hiss escapes Wade's open mouth, a long drawn out sound, as he seems to have trouble forming words. He steadies the erratic movement as Whitney sucks the hard length of his cock hungrily into his mouth. Wade shows him who's in control. Begins to more slowly slide his cock in and out of Whitney's mouth. 

Whitney has this wide-eyed expression that can only be described as lust and it's driving Wade crazy. Almost like Whitney just can't get enough, that he wants this more than anything else. 

But this isn't about what Whitney wants. 

Wade uses his hands to keep Whitney's head steady, only the tip of his cock is now in Whitney's mouth and the blonde is licking just the head. Long flat strokes with his tongue. 

Whitney's whimpering softly and it takes all of Wade's strength to still his movements. Wade can tell that Whitney seems pretty determined to please. 

"Is this what you want?" 

Wade lets Whitney move a little closer, his mouth is wet and hot around his cock and Whitney trails the flat of his tongue against the length of it. One long slow stroke, all the way in and then out again. 

Then Wade holds him still. Whitney's bucking forward but Wade uses his strength and his less prone position to control him. 

"Is _this_ what you want?" Only this time Wade doesn't let him move at all. 

Whitney's breath is hot against his now sensitised skin. One of Whitney's hands has found its way through the opening of his own pants. Wade can see the head of his cock, wet with pre come gripped tightly. 

Whitney nods his head, tries once again to move closer. 

"I want to hear you tell me." 

Wade's voice hangs thick and heavy in the air, the only other sound is Whitney as he breathes. 

"I... I want it, please." 

Whitney is almost pleading, his voice is broken and Wade is without a doubt that there's no turning back for him now. 

"Tell me what you want?" Wade still doesn't let him move. 

"...want to suck your cock." 

"Use. My. Name." Each word spoken separately. 

"W... Wade, please? Wade, can I suck your cock?" 

Whitney's eyes are wide and looking straight up at Wade's face from where he sits on the bed. Wade smiles down at him and loosens his hold, allows Whitney to close the distance that separates them. 

Whitney's even louder than before as he swallows Wade's cock as deeply as he can into his mouth. Wade merely gives into the pleasure of it, allows Whitney to slide the saliva coated shaft back and forth. Matched strokes as Whitney fucks his own cock into the hollow of his fist. 

It almost feels like Wade is falling and now Whitney's the one supporting him. He's fucking Whitney's eager mouth; he no longer cares about anything else except the way that Whitney is hungrily swallowing him as deep as he can. 

Brutal and loud, Whitney doesn't seem to care how much noise he makes or how far gone he is. It really does seem like it isn't enough. 

Whitney's grip becomes tighter, fingers digging harder against his jeans where Whitney's cupping his hand against Wade's ass. His eyes are now pulled tightly shut and an even louder noise escapes his mouth. 

Slower movements and Wade knows that Whitney has come, his cock buried in the fist of his hand. Wade can see the mess he's made, the front of his jeans spattered. That only drives Wade even further. 

Moments later he too is coming. Buried deep in Whitney's mouth. Wade slows down the rhythm while Whitney continues to lick his cock. Wade can see he's a mess but the look on Whitney's face tells him he doesn't care. 

A few languid strokes later and Wade has to stop Whitney's movements. He looks like somebody who's still hungry for more, nowhere near satisfied and Wade thinks this is the way he'll always see Whitney from now on. 

Wanting more. 

the end 


End file.
